Neptune's Family
by Triteia624
Summary: Just a random fanfic I came up with about Neptune's family bonding closer after Triton got injured by a Kraken. (Avery, my fanmade character, is in this story)


**A.N.: I don't know how this story came to me. I got so jumbled with ideas that this is what I ended up with. Anyhow, enjoy and review!**

"_Mom, look out!"_

That was the last thing Triton said before pushing his mother out of the way before a Kraken hit him, sending him flying into a column of the ancient ruins in Atlantis. His side was cut brutally from a rough and very sharp boulder that leaned over the column, leaving him injured.

Triton and his family were having a picnic outside the ruins. They were enjoying their _very_ late lunch (it was 5:00 p.m.) when the Kraken slithered out of the ruins, stalking Triton's little brother, Avery. King Neptune, fortunately, noticed in time and was able to grab his trident (he secretly brought it over after Amphitrite, his wife, told him not to) and blasted the Kraken. He ordered his wife as he handed Avery to her, "Go! Keep our boys safe." Amphitrite grabbed Triton by the arm and nearly yanked it off as she swam desperately with her sons away from the monster as Neptune fought it.

Just then, the Kraken knocked Neptune out with one whip of its tentacle. Triton saw his unconscious father and felt anger rise inside of him. He broke free of his mother's grasp (it was easy, actually; Amphitrite was not strong enough to keep him grabbed) and seized his father's trident. He blasted the creature in the eyes, blinding it. Its tentacles swayed this way and that, trying to find the prince. It eventually made its way into the ruins. Unfortunately, Amphitrite was in the way in an attempt to swim to her husband and son's rescue. Triton swam as fast as he could to reach his mother and saved her just before the Kraken injured him.

The Kraken was able to sense him and attempted to finish him off, but Triton was able to see his mother holding the trident he left behind and yelling, "You stay away from my son, you beast!" With that, she blasted the Kraken, electrifying it completely. It fell to the ground, and, due to its shaking landing, caused broken columns to fall on it as burial.

Triton was so shocked from the incident before wincing in pain as his side bled. Red fluid slowly soaked into his brown vest, and his loud cries in pain broke his mother's heart. Seeing her son, always being so brave and strong, now in burning pain? It was just too painful to watch. She slowly came to his side and sat beside him, wrapping two slender arms around him. "Shhh, shhh. It's alright, Triton. It will be okay," she said, caressing a hand down her son's cheek, following a trail of tears flowing down his face. Triton felt her comforting warmth but continued to cry.

Amphitrite's comforting faded as her husband's voice called her and Triton, with Amphitrite calling back, "We're here! Hurry, Triton's injured!" Soon, the king approached them, Avery riding on his back. His eyes were all wild, and he gasped in shock as he saw his son bleeding from all the pain. He lifted him in his arms, away from Amphitrite. Triton grasped his hurt side as tears streamed down his face. Neptune tried to examine it, but Triton's hands wouldn't budge. Neptune sighed. _That boy is in more pain than I thought._

He said, "Shhh," while his fingers slowly slid under Triton's hands. He lifted them gently and saw Triton's wound. It was a cut not too deep but was very painful, shaped like a featherless wing.

Amphitrite looked at her son pitifully. She feared the worst would happen if she doesn't do something. She slowly rested her tail on the ground and placed an azure hand on the wound. She closed her eyes and began to focus. Turquoise light emitted from her hand to the cut, slowly shrinking it. Soon, all there was left was blood on the vest and skin, but no wound.

A young voice then piped out, "Triton!" A staggering Avery swam to his brother. Triton, tired from all that happened, sadly did not want Avery on him (Neptune had to take the vest off of Triton so Avery would not faint from seeing red fluid). The young child felt scared and started whimpering. Neptune slowly held Triton in his arms and swam up to the safety and comfort of their home.

As soon as the two were alone in Triton's bedroom, Triton's soft snivels still emitted, leaving Neptune worried. Amphitrite came by and offered, "I'll watch Triton. You keep an eye on Avery." Neptune nodded and left the room. Amphitrite got out a chair and sat on it as she stared at the prince. Triton was hugging his tail as if he wanted to hide from the world. His mother slowly ran a hand through his soft hair, noting him of her presence. He slowly let his eyes find hers. 'Mom' was all he uttered. She smiled and told him softly, "I will never leave your side. For now, I want you to sleep." Triton's weary eyes slowly closed as Amphitrite took a deep blue blanket and draped it over him, letting him cuddle into it like an infant.

Amphitrite sighed as she looked at her son sleeping. Then, the door creaked open. Avery emerged into the room, tears and sweat streaming down his face. Amphitrite slowly took him and hugged him close. She said, "It's alright, Avery." But Avery's glistening tears continued to shed for Triton's sake. She then saw Neptune come in with a damp towel in hand. He explained, "I was trying to wash Avery's face, but he swam to Triton. He's very worried about him." Amphitrite's eyebrows sloped down. She hated to see Avery upset. It puts him in a dull mood for the rest of the day unless Triton stays with him. It has been that way since… the cage incident.

Neptune was able to get Avery's face cleaned, and afterwards the young prince grew tired from crying. Amphitrite slowly placed him between Triton and his arm after Neptune adjusted his head to the pillow, which woke him slightly. Seeing his little brother's tear-marked face, he knew Avery needed him. He slowly pulled him closer to his side, and he laid his chin on top of his brother's head as his upper arm served as a pillow for him. He closed his eyes, happy to have Avery close. The king and queen slowly lifted a quilt over Avery and sat beside each other, watching over their sons. Leaning against her husband, Amphitrite said, "What a day. Having a picnic and getting rid of a Kraken…" "Don't forget healing Triton," Neptune interjected, slowly placing his palm on his wife's arm. He added, "And it's hardly even six p.m." His wife nodded and looked back at the two boys. "Let's leave them alone," she offered. Neptune said, "Alright," and left the room. As Amphitrite closed the door, her husband planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him warmly, and the two went off.

A few hours later, as Neptune and Amphitrite got ready for bed, a knock came on the door. Neptune answered it, and he saw Triton holding Avery, who was half-asleep. Triton asked, "Dad, can Avery and I sleep with you and Mom tonight?" Neptune looked back at Amphitrite, who overheard him. She nodded with a soft smile.

Soon, all four of them were in the bed in this formation: Neptune in the middle, Amphitrite and Triton between him, and Avery on top of him. Neptune covered them all with two blankets and held them close with the exception of Avery. Soon, they were all asleep. But just before Neptune closed his eyes, he heard his family say, "I love you, Dad/Neptune." Neptune smiled and closed his eyes with peaceful dreams awaiting him.


End file.
